fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Accepted.
'Accepted '''is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. It is also the debut of the Spear Megazord. Synopsis. Ashton has a hard time fitting in when his Uncle Ji and Sato butt heads. Meanwhile Murakou sends Bladeron to cause havoc in the City. Plot. Uncle Ji and Ashton arrive at the Shiba House and are welcomed by Sato who is surprised that there was a Gold Samurai Ranger all this time and they never knew. Ashton explains that he had been waiting for this day for a very long time and couldn't wait to join the team. The Rangers, except for Nathan, Shin gives a little chuckle, begin to laugh at Ashton's body language and facial expression when he explains himself. Uncle Ji then commands Sato to organise a room for Ashton right away too Sato takes offense and the two old guys square off. In the Underworld, Lord Murakou is angry and tired of Tenta's choice in Demon Soldiers and tells him to fix. Just then, Bladeron shows up and offers to destroy to destroy the Rangers as Tenta tells him to go away because he's too reckless. Back at the Shiba House, Shin and Ashton are able to calm Ji and Sato down and puts them into separate rooms. Nathan then commands Ashton to explain himself about his presences as Samurai Gold. He explains, that he was born and raised in the Kingdom of The Seas which, just like the Kingdom og The Mountains, was under attack by the Demon threat. A Golden Samurai, his ancestor, came forth and stopped the Demons and their leader, only known as Gikou. For centuries the Gold Samurai power has been passed down from generation until it was his turn. He explains that he dreamed of fighting the Demons alongside the Samurai Rangers since it was also his duty to stop the Demons and too also make friends with them including his old pal Shin. The Rangers begin to soften up to Ashton but Sato comes into the room and says that Ashton doesn't have a serious mentality and his stubborn, hard-headed uncle wasn't doing him any good. Ji walks into the room furious and demands that Sato apologises too which Sato says no. The Gap Sensor goes off and the Rangers immediately rush to the scene. Ashton follows them but is stopped by his uncle who tells him that the Samurai Rangers aren't worthy of his help. Bladeron emerges and begin to wreak havoc in the City as he slices and dices everything in sight, including the clothes off a man. The Samurai Ranger arrive on the scene and a fight begin between them and Bladeron. Kimico and Melanie are knocked out by Bladeron's "Razor Dance" attack and so does Joey and Nathan when they try to help them. Shin jumps in and he and Bladeron begin to fight each other with the Demon slicing and destroying a car. Bladeron is able to pin Shin to the wall with his "Razor Dance" attack but ends up retreating back to the Underworld when he being to "dry out". The Ranger re-group and begin to question their abilities to destroy the Demon Soldier. At the docks, Ashton begin to question why the Rangers and Sato doesn't like especially Shin since he was Ashton's only friend. Ji tells Ashton that he should forget about the Samurai Rangers and their "stupid, arrogant" guardian and focus on his training so he could fight the Demons by himself. But Ashton tells contests this and tell Ji that it's his destiny to fight alongside the Rangers, his father told him so. Melanie and Joey show up and greets Ashton who is very happy to see them. They tell Ashton that they are, the Samurai Rangers, are happy to have another team member since the Deom attacks are becoming more frequently and more difficult. Ashton asks what about Sato. Joey responds and says that Sato can be very stubborn at times but he'll come around, he always does. They begin to laugh as Melanie nodds her head. Back the Shiba House, Shin being to remember the good times he and Ashton had as kids when they use to play on the docks when the ships came in. Kimico walks up to him and asks' why he's looking so sad too which he tells her about the good times he and Ashton shared as kids. Kimico begins to smile and sits next to her twin brother. She tells him that she think that Ashton may be the only person who would be able to stop the Demon. His incredible speed would be prefect to deflect Bladeron's attacks. Shin shakes his head in agreement but he knows that Sato wouldn't allow Ashton and his uncle into the Shiba House. Kimico tells him that Ashton doesn't have to live in the Shiba House to be part of the team. Shin watches her and smile. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, thanks her for the advice and walks away eagerly for some reason. On the docks, Ashton serves Joey and Melanie fish and chips as Shin walks up to the fish stand. Ji asks what is he doing here as Ashton shuts him up. Shin walks up and apologizes for Sato's behaviour as Melanie and Joey looks on. Ashton tells Shin that he would come around. He knew Shin wouldn't let him down. Shin smiles and tells him that he is his best friend and best friends don't let each other down. Ashton begins to smile and hugs Shin as the two fall on the floor. Joey and Melanie begin to laugh as Ji panics. The two friends get up and Shin asks' Ashton if he would like to be the team's sixth member to which Ashton replies, "I'm ready to be Golden". Bladeron comes back and attacks the Northern Peninsula Construction Site. The Gap Sensor goes off and Nathan and Kimico leave the Shiba House as Sato contacts the other Rangers. Sato gets ahold of Shin and tells if of the situation. The Rangers run off as Ji stops Ashton again and reminds him that he should work alone. Ashton shakes him off again and tell him that this is his time to shine and be "GOLDEN!". Kimico and Nathan arrive on the scene and are greeted by Shin, Melanie, Joey and Ashton. Nathan is surprised that Ashton is with them but Kimico smiles and give Shin a nodd indicating that she was proud of him that he didn't give up his friendship with Ashton because of two angry old guys. Bladeron and the Scrappers begin to tease the Rangers as they morph alongside their new teammate and head into battle. Ashton quickly slices his way through the Scrappers as Shin uses his Blaze Sword to destroy them. Ashton is happy to be fighting alongside his best friend as an official member of the Samurai Rangers. Bladeron uses his "Razor Dance" attack on Shin and Ashton as throws them on the ground. Shin and Ashton get back up and attacks the Demon, this time overpowering it. Shin and Ashton combines their "Flaming Strike" and "100 Ouick Strike" to destroy Bladeron as the other Samurai Ranger defeat the Scrappers and re-group with their leader. Bladeron revives and grows into a Mega Demon. The Rangers summon their Folding Zords and form the Samurai Megazord. Bladeron uses his "Razor Dance" attack to knock the Megazord's shield from his hand as it falls to the ground. Ashton, feeling sorry for his new comrades, uses his Squid Disk to summon the Squid Disk Zord which grows into its Zord size and sprays Bladeron with its "Ink Attack". Ashton jumps aboard and uses his digital "Combination Symbol" to combine the Squid Disk Zord and the Samurai Megaord to form the Spear Megazord. Everyone greets Ashton as he teleports into the Megazord's cockpit. Bladeron uses his special attack on the Megazord but Ashton activates its "100 Spear" attack to deflect and destroy the blade. He then uses the Megazord's "Icy Wind" attack which freezes the Demon before the Rangers use their elemental powes to charge the Megazord so it can use it's finisher "Final Thunder Strike" to destroy Bladeron once and for all. Everyone cheers for their new teammate's teamwork. Back the dock, the Rangers and Sato join Ashton and Ji for a snack. Shin pushes Sato apologizes to Ji and bury the hatchet and Ashton does the same to his uncle. The two apologize to each other and shake hands to confirm their acquaintanceship. Everyone smile and takes a seat to eat their sushi. Cast. *Sean Micheal Afable as Shin Shiba *???? as Nathan Rivera *Melanie Rains as Kimico Shiba *Ryan Corr as Joey Carlton *Rebekah Maclean-Fisher as Melanie Harrison *Adam Kezele as Ashton Lee *???? as Sato *???? as Lord Murakou (Voice) *???? as Tenta (Voice) *???? as Chibba (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *???? as Uncle Ji *???? as Bladeron Sentai Counterpart. *'Act 18: Samurai Promotion - '''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era) Category:Samurai Strike Episodes